


Asleep

by mean_whale



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Prompt: L/Near, Near is young, sizeable age difference.The two are in love, but they end up having to move out/run away to be together. Bonus points if L "kidnaps" Near while he's asleep.Happy ending is bloody essential. Feel free to completely fuck up the canon.
Relationships: L/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 8





	Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for the Death Note anonymous kink meme way back when. Very minor edits, I just fixed the most obvious typos.
> 
> [Original post](https://dn-kink.livejournal.com/634.html?thread=581754#t581754)

He never had dreams about people he knew. He never had any dreams at all. He would close his eyes in the evening, open them in the morning, and there was nothing in between but darkness.

Sometimes he wondered if dreams even existed.

He used to be sure about things.

Now he lies in his bed and is not sure about anything. He knows that it’s spring. He knows that the sun will rise in the morning and set in the evening. He knows that tomorrow he will be one day older than today. But none of those things matter.

What matters – who matters – is not here. And he doesn’t know where that man is right now.

“Is he thinking about me right now?” he asks himself quietly.

There’s no answer and he closes his eyes.

He’s not tired at all. The only things he can think about are the days that are now over. The cool hand holding his, the eyes looking at him curiously and his cheeks going red. The awkward kiss shared in the stairway before parting. His thoughts running wild while he cuddles his pillow.

The next day was the day he wants to always remember. They exchanged glances all day long, every time they walked past each other their hands brushed gently together. Little smiles flowing across the room. And later his name was called. And he followed the voice, followed it through long corridors, through dark rooms and through empty stairs until he reached it.

And they couldn’t hold it back anymore. Chest to chest, their lips caressing each other, hands in his hair, his body feeling the presence of another person.

This is what it feels like to be close to someone.

They stumbled into a room, they closed the door as quietly as they could, they didn’t let go. Strong hands held him so close. He felt lips on his neck, graceful fingers opening the buttons of his shirt. And he could do nothing but moan quietly as the lips moved lower to his chest.

This kind of heat he had never felt before.

He wanted everything _right now_ , but the man didn’t agree. Kisses grew slower, movements became soft, and they lay on the sofa, hands caressing his cheek.

“Your heart beats so fast.”

He blushed and knew not what to say.

“Mine beats fast too. It has never felt like this before.”

A kiss was pressed on his forehead.

“Do you feel the same?”

A kiss on his cheek. He could only smile and nod a little. He didn’t remember how to speak.

“I think…”

And a kiss on his mouth. He kissed back; he pressed himself closer to the man under him. And the man pressed right back, sliding a hot tongue into his mouth, slowly making him lose all his ability to think.

He felt something hard pressing against his thigh. It took him a moment to realize what it was. His heart skipped a beat.

Is this how I make his body react?

He slowly caressed the man’s chest, moved lower, slid up again, felt the ribs under his shaky fingers. And after hesitating for a while, he reached down to touch the hard bulge through the rough fabric of the man’s trousers.

The man moaned softly into his mouth and held him closer.

And the door opened. And he’s still not quite sure what happed.

He lies in his bed and remembers the harsh words he heard through the door. He tried not to listen. “What are you thinking?” He knew it was all his fault. “Do you understand?” He knew he was the one to blame. “… eleven years younger!” He wanted to run away. “I can’t believe this.” But he didn’t want to leave the man in trouble. Sounds of disbelief and frustration.

He doesn’t want to think about it anymore. He closes his eyes and decides to stop thinking.

The third day he remembers way too clearly. Their secret reunion before departure.

“Don’t worry.” and “I won’t forget you.” and “Everything will be alright.”

And he just nodded and hastily they shared the last kiss.

He barely remembers what happened afterwards. The disgusted looks. The ugly words. He hid under his bed hugging himself, wanting to cry. But the tears were lost. There was nothing left but the emptiness under his chest.

And silently he cries.

Tonight, he has a dream. A hazy face floating above him. And he stares eyes wide open. He recognizes that raven hair, perfect pale skin ruined by the dark bags under the round eyes. He recognizes the low voice calling his name. He tries to reach towards the voice, but everything fades away.

“Near.”

He wakes up but doesn’t open his eyes. A cold breeze travels across his stomach.

“Near.”

The shadows of a dream lurking above him. He tries to shut them out. He tries to forget and go back to sleep but the face keeps coming back, followed by a voice.

“Near.”

He can’t take it anymore.

“L,” he whispers to the darkness. “I love you.”

And he hopes that L can hear him, wherever he might be.

“I love you too,” a voice whispers back.

If dreams are this vivid, he doesn’t ever want to have them again.

“Go away,” he says.

“But I just came.”

Finally, he opens his eyes.

“Where am I?” he asks.

“You’re here with me.”

A room he doesn’t recognize. A bed softer than his own. A man kneeling beside the bed, staring at him with dark eyes.

“Where are we?” he asks.

“Welcome to your new home,” L says.

He doesn’t know what to say.

“I tried to wake you up but you wouldn’t. You can go back if you want.”

And he looks at L, who seems uncertain. He smiles and reaches out to him. L takes his hand and lets himself be pulled to the bed.

And holding each other they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [my writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)


End file.
